


визитка

by WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202021
Summary: хотите знать причем тут свекло? сейчас расскажем
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021





	визитка

Все началось с обсуждения уместности настоящего времени в фанфикшене. Отправной точкой послужила цитата: 

_ Но ебана мать, за что все так любят это девачковое пафосно-придурковатое настоящее время? Второй фик подряд, ну, весь кайф прям со входа ломает же  _ _[(с)](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p218095926.htm#741971327) _

Сначала обсуждение заполнило собой весь тред обсуждений миди, потом перетекло в отдельную [резервацию ](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p218109332.htm)

Само по себе это обсуждение меметично чуть более, чем полностью. Кратко пересказав мы предоставим вам самые вкусные цитаты, чтобы вы могли заново насладится их непередаваемым величием. 

Итак, в треде появился анон-противник-настоящего времени. Он утверждал, что в настоящем времени не бывает достойных работ за исключением признанной классики, потому что они маги и чародеи. Стихи в расчет вообще не берем, у них и авторская пунктуация, о чем речь. Множество анонов не согласилось и возмутилось такой постановкой вопроса. На что было приведено несколько платиновых аргументов.

Во-первых, настоящее время никогда не заканчивается. Действия в нем длятся бесконечно, если их не прекратить насильно. 

Во-вторых, в настоящем времени пишут про чувства, а это само по себе зашквар. 

В-третьих, у анона-противника была в школе пятерка по литературе. 

Это все без сомнений должно было нас отвратить от богомерзкого настоящего, но мы не сдались и собрались сначала на [зиму](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5661795) , потом сходили еще раз [летом](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020) и вот продолжаем снова. 

Не переключайтесь! У нас будут работы в настоящем времени и по мемчикам, потому что этот восхитительный срач сам по себе мем. 

А теперь обещанные цитаты: 

_ У меня русский как раз родной и единственный. И по литературе, кстати, в своё время пятерка была згадала баба як дiвкою була, кхе-кхе, я вообще оч книжный анон) _

_ Только прошлое, потому что действие в настоящем времени не-за-вер-шен-но-е _

_ И с моим восприятием н.вр. согласны учебники (что было внезапно, но приятно) и использовавшие его, н.вр., классики. _

_ Сравни "я дал ему в морду" и "я даю ему в морду": второе мало того что растянуто во времени ибо звучит дольше чем происходит, ещё и удар незавершенный - даю-даю, долго даю, пятый глоток чая читателем даю, а он всё не берет и не берет. Зато какое сопереживание! - я мееедленно, основательно прочувствовав завихрение воздуха со всех сторон кулака, даю ему в мооорду... _

_ Дебилизм, излишний пафос, псевдоглубокомыслие и девачковость. _

Арка борща

Первая кулинарная метафора говорила только про использование бульонных кубиков

_ Конкретно в русскоязычном фанфикшене - потому что текст в настоящем времени подчеркивает недостаток писательского таланта и убогость сюжета так же, как бульонный кубик в супе, призванный скрыть недостаток нормальных ингридиентов, подчеркивает неумение готовить. _

Так как вкус нашего анона эталонный, то он точно знает, как все в мире устроено

_ Да хоть Диму Билана люби, кто запретит. От этого суп на бульонных кубиках не станет нормальной едой, песни Билана - хорошей музыкой, а фики в настоящем времени - не-фикбуком. _

Свекла в первый раз появилась в очередной попытке объяснить упорному анончику, что мнения это мнение, а не единая для всего мира истина, отвечающая на все на свете, включая основной вопрос философии:

_ вот только мааааленькая проблема. если использовать метафоры, то люди все же едят не говно, а борш с, допустим, свеклой. но для тебя это говно. потому что со свеклой. а свекла портит весь вкус и сразу превращает любой борщ в говно. _

_ тебе говорят, что если правильно приготовить со свеклой, то будет очень вкусно, и ты даже не заметишь. но нет, ты же знаешь, что там свекла, а значит - говно. _

_ тебе говорят, что миллионы людей любят борщ со свеклой, но нет, они просто говноеды. а вот те, кто едят борщ без свеклы, те - гурманы и ценители истинного борща. _

_ тебе говорят, что люди имеют право готовить и есть такой борщ, какой им по душе, но нет, у них нет вкуса и они просто говноеды [2]. _

_ тебе говорят, что бабушка-мама-тетя-соседка готовит охренительно вкусный борщ как со свеклой, так и без свеклы, получается одинаково вкусно, ведь важно умение готовить, а не наличие или отсутствие свеклы. но нет, наличие свеклы автоматически превращает борщ в говно, а любителей - в говноедов... _

_ в общем, анон. не ешь свеклу, но не нужно доказывать, что это говно. ты уже и так выглядишь неадекватно, распинаясь, почему именно ты ее не любишь. аргумент "говно" лишь усугубляет восприятие тебя как не совсем нормального человека. _

_ можешь, конечно, и дальше стоять на стульчике и называть себя нормальным, но нет, то, что ты не любишь "свеклу" тебя таковым не делает. упс. _

Анон, конечно же, не мог согласиться, потому что, внимание!

Аналогия неправомерна. Свекла не изменяет сознание и не обманывает мозги.

Вишенка на торте 

_ Вот-вот, и залить всё экспрессией - как маянезиком, с которым можно читателю и пенёк скормить. А кому обладающему вкусом такое наебалово понравится? _

[ Свекло на зфб 2020 | ](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5661795) [мастер-пост](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p218935465_wtf-nastoyashee-sveklo-2020-master-post.htm) |  [ Свекло на фб 2020  | ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020) [мастер-пост ](https://fandomnastoyasheesveklo2020.carrd.co/)

Когда темно, когда светло, иди в свекло, пиши свекло! Иль не пиши, но всем назло рисуй свекло, неси в свекло! Когда на сердце тяжело, не плюй в стекло, воспой свекло! Куда б тебя не завезло, свеклу с тобою повезло! 

Баннер

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202021"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/ea/16/3MF6xzHC_o.jpg" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`


End file.
